


Jeddie Rambles

by DestielSabriel



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: My first foray into writing for Jeddie.





	Jeddie Rambles

Teddie Lupin has always had an inappropriate crush on his godbrother. 

He knows he can never do anything about, I mean Teddie doesn’t even feel comfortable admitting to Harry that he is Gay. Harry is really understanding about everything and Teddie gets the impression that he would be really understanding and supportive about this too. But that’s kind of the problem, Harry would try so hard to be “understanding” that he would be insufferable and stilted in his responses. It’s the same every time Teddie asks about his parents, Harry tries so hard to tell him about them but is so formal about it all and understanding about how hard it is to grow up without them that he doesn’t end up telling Teddie anything really and he’s still left feeling like he has no clue what they were really like.

So it is no surprise that Teddie automatically suppresses any feelings he has for James, and has had since he was old enough to understand what those feelings were. I mean James is like his brother, his very hot brother who has developed a fantastic six pack from playing chaser throughout school.  
Even when James starts wandering round the house in boxers to show off said six pack Teddie suppresses his feelings.  
Even when James confides in Teddie about questioning his own sexuality, even after admitting he fancies someone he said he shouldn’t, James never does tell him who. Teddie isn’t jealous (honestly), and he tries to support James whilst marvelling over his gryffindor courage in coming out to Harry.

No, James is just his brother and Teddie absolutely, definitely does not fancy him, at all, not even a little bit.

That is until James walks up to him drunk one night at the three broomsticks after winning his first professional quidditch match and snogs him senseless in front of everyone.

Teddie can’t really hide it then, especially from himself. Damn those gryffindors and their stupid bravery, he’s going to have to talk to Harry now. Damn it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters and this does not tie into the cursed child story arc but could be canon (I think lol). 
> 
> You can now also find me on Tumblr @destielsabriel2583


End file.
